Home sweet home
by Latex Freak
Summary: OS, bon ben c un lemon ryrydray écrit par lemoncurd pour moi et pour les résumés je sui nulle TT.TT donc ceux ki admirent les oeuvres de lemoncurd c'est par ici lol


Home sweet Home

Bonjour à tous voilà, un lemon écrit par lemoncurd juste pour moi 

**Alors tout le monde dit merci lemoncurd de nous avoir donner un lemon tout chaud, lol**

**MERCI, MERCI lemon pour ce …. Ben ce lemon justement, lol**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire ben on ma l'a offerte alors bon nous allons dire qu'elle m'appartient mais à moitié voilà**

**Rating : ben euh j'hésite entre R et PG-13, bon non c'est PG-13, si jamais cela ne te plaît pas lemoncurd tu me le fais savoir et je change - - ; ; ; ;**

**Bonne lecture ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

55 jours.

Cela faisait 55 jours exactement qu'à cause de ce championnat du monde de Quidditch, Harry n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui. Près de deux mois à passer d'entraînements en interviews, à vaincre match après match jusqu'à la finale. Finale que son équipe avait remporté, grâce à lui qui avait attrapé le vif d'or en un temps record, avant même que l'un ou l'autre camp aie le temps de marquer un seul but. 150 points à 0 !!! Une première ! Mais Harry ne s'en réjouissait pas et enrageait aussi sûrement que s'il avait perdu.

Parce qu'on avait pas été capable de lui fournir un portoloin dès la fin de la rencontre : Ils avaient tous été programmés pour le lendemain matin. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là. Parce qu'à Londres, dans son appartement, l'attendait quelque chose de bien plus captivant qu'un vif d'or, de bien plus désirable qu'une victoire : Drago Malefoy.

55 jours.

Sans lui.

Un supplice.

Sous les mines ébahies des responsables de l'événement, Harry monta sur son balai de match pour voler sous un ciel d'orage. Il était trop nerveux pour transplaner. La finale avait eu lieu en Italie, il n'aurait donc que l'Europe à traverser, sous une pluie battante et un vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

C'est littéralement gelé qu'il parvint jusqu'à la terrasse de leur appartement, deux heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée et le fog londonien avait caché aux regards moldus son atterrissage. La main tremblante de froid saisit sa baguette et prononça un _allohora_, pénétrant enfin dans le salon bien chauffé, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et il s'en approcha dans la pénombre, retirant devant l'âtre ses vêtements détrempés. Tout était silencieux, Drago devait dormir.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la chambre, goûtant au plaisir de pouvoir librement marcher nu sans avoir, comme depuis des semaines, à subir la promiscuité des autres joueurs.

Dans la chambre, il devina plus qu'il ne vit Drago, dormant paisiblement mais son sang se figea dans ses veines en constatant qu'il enlaçait une ombre à forme humaine.

Non. Pas ça. Pas après tant d'attente, tant d'efforts, tant d'impatience brimée. Le cœur déjà hésitant entre s'effondrer sur le sol en pleurant ou se jeter sur le traître pour l'étrangler, Harry alluma la torche murale de la chambre…

Et rit de ses craintes vaines : Drago enlaçait en dormant un amas d'étoffes constituées de la majorité de la garde robe d'Harry. Drago avait eu beau lui dire dans une de ses lettres que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'endormir en son absence, ses vêtements étant encore empreints de son odeur, Harry n'avait pas réussi à s'imaginer cela.

Le rire du champion de Quidditch réveilla le blond qui ouvrit un œil contrarié et encore lourd de sommeil avant de se rendre compte de la présence réelle de son amant et par conséquent de bondir de son lit pour se lancer dans ses bras.

Harry soupira de soulagement, de bien-être aussi en sentant le corps nu et chaud de Drago contre lui. Il sentit une partie bien déterminée de son anatomie se gonfler de sang pendant qu'il s'accrochait à son cou, tout au baiser passionné qu'il lui donnait, agenouillé sur le lit. Harry le pressa contre lui et leurs érections se touchèrent, leur faisant rompre leur baiser pour crier de surprise et d'envie.

Le blond fit basculer le Survivant en avant, à côté de lui, puis le chevaucha, s'installant sur ses hanches, indifférent aux cris de protestations amusés de son compagnon qui réussit à se retourner mais sans parvenir à le déstabiliser, restant assis, à présent sur le haut de ses cuisses, et le regardant d'un air goguenard.

Ne fais pas ton Serpentard amour, je n'ai vraiment pas la patience pour ça ce soir…

Ah bon ? Dommage, j'ai tout mon temps moi…

Et Drago se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser encore, longuement, tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de sa poitrine affolée pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Harry se tortilla sous lui pour se frotter à sa peau si pâle tandis que ses doigts brûlants parcouraient avec délice les courbures de son dos puis s'enfonçaient dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse, délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou d'une bouche avide, léchant et mordillant la chair tendre. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour faire passer Drago d'un calme olympien à un empressement torride et les gémissements suppliants que ce dernier poussa le lui confirma une fois de plus.

Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, Harry fit descendre ses mains sur les flans de Drago, les coula sous son ventre pour saisir la verge de son amant et l'enfoncer lui-même dans son intimité.

L'ex Serpentard en eut le souffle coupé, sentant les chairs du brun se contracter autour de lui, ses doigts parcourir ses reins, sa langue taquiner encore et encore son cou tendu.

Il mordilla la clavicule du Survivant puis commença des va et vient lascifs qui arrachèrent au brun des sons entre un ronronnement et une supplique. Ce dernier se cambra et imprima de violents coups de reins vers de son compagnon pour palier à son rythme qu'il trouvait trop lent.

Drago s'amusait de tant d'enthousiasme même si lui devait se retenir pour ne pas le prendre de façon animale et rapide. Bientôt, les caresses d'Harry et ses mouvements se firent trop intenses pour qu'il continue à se contrôler et il le prit avec frénésie, avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui, tout le désir qu'il lui inspirait, exacerbé par son absence si longue et cruelle.

Ils haletaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux, mêlants leurs parfums et leurs désirs, jusqu'à ce que leur sens soient excité à la limite du supportable, qu'ils aient l'impression de ne pas pouvoir survivre à cela, c'est alors qu'ils jouirent en même temps, si fort qu'ils eurent l'impression que leurs corps venaient de se disperser dans l'air.

Quand ils reprirent pied avec la réalité, tremblants et en sueur, Harry se lova dans les bras de Drago. Ils n'eurent le temps que d'esquisser un mouvement pour rapprocher leurs lèvres avant que le sommeil ne les saisissent soudainement tant leurs échanges avaient été épuisants et durent attendre leur réveil pour se donner le baiser qu'ils voulaient échanger.


End file.
